


Willpower

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Bleach, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Dreamsharing, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Ukitake finds himself in the realm of dreams, the realm between worlds, during another bout of tuberculosis. But this time, there's someone else there. A stranger from a strange land, but suffering the same illness. A stranger who just might be able to offer a chance for change...perhaps even for healing.
Kudos: 4





	Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Bleach and Magic Knights Rayearth

**Willpower**

The darkness really was rather peaceful, if a bit dull. Ukitake sighed, adjusted the fall of his haori slightly, pulling it a little tighter around himself. Not that it was cold, here in the darkness. It wasn't cold, or warm, or much of anything really. Just dark.

He sighed again. Somewhere in the waking world his body was lying comatose, wracked by fever and coughing. He remembered coughing blood all over the floor, just before his consciousness faded. By now, Retsu and Shunsui were probably both in attendance, Retsu supplying healing energy and medicine, Shunsui water and cool cloths to bathe his face. And he...well, he supposed he was dreaming.

Something changed in the darkness. A subtle pressure, a flicker of light. Well, that was different. He'd dreamed the dark before, but nothing like that had ever occurred, not that he could recall. He focused his thoughts on the light, then set off walking. After all, he might as well experience the dream to it's fullest. Besides, restful or no, too long alone in the dark would drive him crazy.

The point of light grew larger as he approached, then resolved itself into the form of a slender young man. He was dressed simply in dark clothing, though he was barefoot. His skin was slightly tanned, his hair a white-blond shade, only a few shades darker than Ukitake's own. He seemed to be glowing slightly. Then again...Ukitake glanced down at his own arm, outlined against the dark. He hadn't noticed before, but he was glowing too.

The young man noticed him and smiled. “Good afternoon. Although...” He held out a hand to gesture to the space around them. “I suppose you can't really tell, can you?”

Ukitake smiled. The young man's friendly expression was contagious, and he was polite. It didn't matter that he had no idea who this dream entity was. He was friendly, and talking with him was as good a way to pass the time as any. “No. Not really. Though, in that case, wouldn't good morning be just as appropriate? Or perhaps, good evening?”

“True. I only said good afternoon because that's what Hikaru said to me, when she came to visit me.” The young man's smile widened, just a touch. “You know, I suppose I really ought to introduce myself.” He held out a hand. “Eagle Vision, of Autozam.”

“Juushiro Ukitake of Seireitei.” Ukitake took the offered hand, a little surprised at it's warmth, though less than he was by the name.

“You look a little confused.” The young man spoke softly.

“I do beg your pardon, but I have no memory of an Eagle Vision of my acquaintance. And I do not know of any...Autozam.” The unfamiliar word was hard to say.

“Understandable. I certainly don't know any Ukitake. And I haven't heard of Seireitei, either. But then, I suppose it's perfectly understandable. After all, I learned from Hikaru that there's a lot of worlds I haven't heard of.”

Ukitake blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

Eagle smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I have a bad habit of playing mysterious. Lantis keeps telling me it's not polite, but I just can't seem to break the habit. I suppose I enjoy teasing people too much.” He shook his head, then gestured to the darkness around them. “You probably think you're dreaming at the moment, so it's understandable that you'd be confused, meeting someone you've never heard of.”

Ukitake frowned. “Am I not dreaming?”

“Not really. Well, I suppose you are, in a way, but it's really quite a bit more complicated. Basically, your mind has slipped from dreaming into the spaces between worlds.”

“It has?” Ukitake considered. “I didn't know that was possible.”

“Yes, well, theoretically, it takes a high amount of psychic energy to do so, and you have to be pretty deeply unconscious first. At least that's what Master Clef told me. I was worried the first time it happened, but he assures me it's not that dangerous.” Eagle shrugged. “It does prove mildly entertaining at times.”

Ukitake considered all the times he'd dreamed of the darkness. “I suppose we'll wake whenever we're ready.”

“Exactly. So there's really no reason for concern.” Eagle smiled. “I must admit, I wasn't expecting to find someone else here. It's never happened before, unless someone like Master Clef comes to visit me on purpose. And while I don't mind leaving you to your thoughts, I have to admit, I am rather curious.”

Ukitake nodded. “I as well. And there isn't all that much to think about.” He gestured. “Most of my concerns will keep until I get up, and I'll have plenty of time to think about them then.” Heaven only knew how long Unohana was going to keep him down and off active duty after this attack. “No, I don't mind talking.”

“That's good. Because I'd really like to know more about you, if you don't mind.” Eagle gave him another smile. “Hikaru was my first experience with people from other worlds, and her understanding of things was quite different from my own. I've always wondered what other places are like.”

Ukitake smiled back. “Well, I can't promise to answer all your questions, but I don't mind. As long as you answer mine.”

Eagle nodded. “That seems fair.” he paused. “In my world, it's usually the eldest who goes first. But honestly, I can't really tell your age, so...”

Ukitake chuckled. “I'm probably older than you.” He was, after all, over two thousand.

“As long as you're over 30, you would be.” Eagle nodded. “I think it's safe to say that you can ask the first question.”

“All right.” He glanced at the young man. “What do you do, in your world?” There was nothing in his appearance to tell, though there was a certain calm assurance that suggested a position of authority.

Eagle shrugged. “Well, it's really rather complicated. Up until two years ago, I was the commander of a ship. The NSX. It was the leading combat and exploration vessel for my country. Now though, I'm doing a little bit more in diplomatic work. We've recently formed a treaty with our neighbors, and I happen to be part of it.” he chuckled slightly. “Although, I'm not really in shape to fulfill my end of the bargain. But Master Clef assures me it will pass.”

Ukitake blinked, trying to process it. That was, perhaps, one of the most confusing statements he'd ever heard, worse than Shunsui or Genryuusai at their worst. Still...he latched on to the part he thought he'd understood. “You were a combat commander?”

“I was.” Eagle's eyes drifted over his clothing. “And you?”

Ukitake chuckled again. “Actually, very similar. I am Captain of the Thirteenth Shinigami Squad of Soul Society.”

“Soul Society? I thought you said you were from Seireitei.” Eagle looked honestly confused.

“I am. Seireitei is the inner city of Soul Society. All the shinigami are based there.”

“I see.” Eagle frowned. “Perhaps it's rude of me to ask, but I'm afraid I don't have any idea what a shinigami does.”

He supposed it was really his turn to ask the question, but still, it was only fair. “We take care of the souls of people who die. We send them on to Soul Society, when we can. Sometimes, however, they lose their heart and their core, and become Hollows, and we're forced to destroy them.”

“And that's what you do?”

“That's what my subordinates do. I'm not usually called into combat. As a Captain, my duties are more administrative than anything else.” Of course, there was always the fact that Unohana had to clear him for active duty first. With his condition, Genryuusai preferred not to send him unless there was no choice.

Eagle laughed. “Yes, there always does seem to be a lot of paperwork involved in running a ship or a crew, particularly for a mission. I'm not really all that fond of it, though the planning can be interesting.”

“It can.” Ukitake paused, thinking of all the plans they'd faced, when dealing with Aizen. “Or troublesome. But...you said that you were no longer in combat.”

“That's true. Not since we developed communications with Cephiro and negotiated a truce. And especially not since I happen to be one of the key points in those negotiations.” Eagle sighed. “Really, I didn't expect it to be so complicated, even if Lantis did warn me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ukitake shook his head. “I don't understand.”

Eagle grinned ruefully. “No, I suppose you wouldn't. I do apologize.” He sighed. “My home, Autozam, is an extremely advanced world. Unfortunately, we're on the verge of running out of resources. Actually it's already begun.”

“That would be a problem.” Not a problem that Soul Society really faced. But then...there were the outer districts of Rukongai to consider. Perhaps it _was_ a problem, in a way.

Eagle nodded. “Autozam and it's people were dying, and we were rather desperate for a solution. Then we received a visitor from another country. A man called Lantis.”

“Yes. You mentioned him.” Ukitake waited.

“Lantis was from a country called Cephiro. He was an excellent fighter, and we became friends. He told me a lot of things, Lantis did. Including how his country had developed a system where the entire world could be peacefully and safely managed by one person. Everything that was needed, the energy to keep the world alive, could be supplied by one individual.”

“Ah.” He thought he understood. “That must have seemed like an ideal solution.”

“It was. Well, I thought so. Lantis thought differently. I was very curious as to how the system worked, but Lantis couldn't tell me. He said it was a secret, and that, to be honest, he wasn't sure how everything worked himself.” Eagle sighed. “I really didn't think about it too much, until Lantis told me he'd received word that the Pillar, the person supporting his world, had passed away.”

“Ah. You decided to take the opportunity.” 

“I did. I thought that if I could take over the position, I might be able to use it to save Autozam. At the very least, my people and I could analyze and re-create the position in my country. But I didn't think it would work unless I became the Pillar myself. So we decided to invade. But it didn't work out quite the way I planned.” He laughed. “Although, that seems to be for the best, really.”

Ukitake studied him, using his awareness of spirit energy, honed through his years as a captain. The young man before him was strong, but not as strong as Ichigo, and he doubted anything less could support a world. “You didn't become the...Pillar?” He stumbled a little over the word, but managed.

“No. Actually, Hikaru beat me to it. For such a young girl, she really is remarkable strong-willed.” There was genuine affection in Eagle's tone, and the smile on his face spoke of fond remembrance. “She did change the system, but things will actually work better this way. The way Hikaru did things is a little bit more like Autozam's systems, which means we won't have to make as many drastic changes, so we can fix everything much sooner. Not to mention, we've managed to form an alliance with our neighbors, instead of a hostile takeover. And really, they're quite helpful. Especially the people of Cephiro.”

“That does sound like a much better set of circumstances.” Ukitake smiled, remembering the changes that had come over Soul Society in recent years. “In Soul Society, we've had a similar occurrence. Soul Society, especially Seireitei, is very insulated. It has to be. But we recently encountered and recruited a young man named Kurosaki Ichigo. He changed a great many things. For the better I think.”

He thought of everything Ichigo had done. The unmasking of Aizen's machinations. Aizen's downfall. The return and acceptance of the Vizards. The pardoning of so many, the changes in so many people. Rukia, emerging from her uncertainties to become his lieutenant. Byakuya, who had finally broken through his cold shell, and allowed his heart to grow once more. Zaraki, who was actually making an effort to be a decent shinigami, and master his monstrous power.

“You look like you're remembering something pleasant.” Eagle's gentle voice broke into his nostalgia.

He smiled ruefully. “My apologies. I was simply reflecting on how much Ichigo has changed us. It seems astonishing that he was originally our enemy.” Though if he was honest with himself, Ichigo had never been his enemy.

“I'm well acquainted with the feeling.” Eagle's smile was tinged with more than a hint of chagrin. “I frequently think the exact same thing about Hikaru.” One hand rose to touch his chest. “When we first encountered each other, I really tried to provoke her, and it certainly wasn't the last time. But somehow, we still managed to become friends, and now she's helping Lantis take care of me.”

Ukitake cocked his head, curious. “Taking care of you?”

Eagle nodded. “Actually, I happen to be rather sick. That's part of the reason I keep winding up in this place. Even though I'm recovering, Master Clef says I'll heal faster if I rest. So Hikaru and Lantis keep putting me to sleep.” He laughed slightly. “It's a bit frustrating, but I suppose it's for the best.”

Ukitake joined him in laughter. “I know exactly what you mean.” How many times had Retsu, Shunsui and Rukia put him to bed and knocked him out, tending to him while the fever raged, so he would suffer less? “It sounds like a serious illness.”

“It is. As a matter of fact, I nearly died. If it hadn't been for Hikaru, I probably would have. She and Lantis saved me at the last possible moment.” Eagle looked down at his hand, eyes thoughtful. “You know, that's probably one reason I really like this place. Here, I don't have to worry about having one of my coughing fits.”

Ukitake froze. “I beg your pardon?”

“My illness. I cough a lot, and it's really rather painful. Not to mention, it really upsets the others. Being here in the dark can be a bit dull at times, but it's still an improvement over that.” Eagle looked up at him, and noticed his expression. “Is something the matter? If you're concerned about catching it, I'm fairly certain that's impossible from here.”

“No. But...your illness. Do you...do you have fevers? And when you cough - have you ever coughed blood?” It seemed impossible, and yet...stranger things had occurred.

“Both actually.” Eagle eyed him. “You sound as if you're rather familiar with the illness.”

“That illness....I've had it for a long time. The lung-rot. Tuberculosis, correct?” Ukitake swallowed.

Eagle shrugged. “I think that is what Hikaru called it. I'm afraid I honestly don't know what it's called on my world. I wasn't paying that much attention when the doctors told me, if you want the truth. It was all rather too upsetting at the time.”

“Yes.” Ukitake nodded softly. “Strange, that we should both have this illness.”

“Hmmm. I'm sure Master Clef would have something quite profound to say about it all. Something about congruences or some such. But I suppose it's just luck.” Eagle shrugged again, relaxing with another of his small smiles. “Even if it is rather strange, I'm glad I got to meet you.”

“Yes. You're correct.” Ukitake forced his shoulders to relax. Then a thought occurred to him. “You said you were recovering? From an attack?”

Eagle shook his head. “Actually, I haven't had a particularly bad attack in quite some time. The sleep is just to accelerate the healing process and combat the disease.”

Ukitake felt his eyes widen. “You mean, you're recovering completely? A cure?”

“Yes. It's taking longer than I'd like, but Master Clef said my body wouldn't be able to withstand anything faster. And that going too quickly could leave me at risk for a different illness, or permanent damage to my lungs.” Eagle's eyes were concerned. “Why?”

“I...may I ask you...how? How are you being cured?” The painful sting of hope made him stumble over his words. He knew of the cures of the living world, but they'd long ago ascertained that the methods humans used wouldn't work on him.

Eagle regarded him a long moment, with solemn eyes. “I do hope you'll pardon my forwardness, but I'm guessing you don't have a cure, where you come from.”

Ukitake shook his head. “No.”

Eagle nodded. After a moment, he spoke softly. “I learned from Hikaru that different worlds can work quite differently in many ways. Autozam has no cure for my condition, but Cephiro does. I don't know if the cure we're using will help you, but why don't I tell you as much as I know?”

Ukitake nodded. “Please.” He fought to keep his hands from trembling. Even such a slim shard of hope was more than he'd had in centuries.

Eagle hesitated a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Well, the thing you have to understand about Cephiro is that a person's power is based largely on their heart, that is, their strength of will. In Cephiro, the strength of a person's convictions, their feelings and emotions, becomes power. A truly strong-willed person can do practically anything.”

For a moment, Ukitake couldn't believe it. Then he thought of his own struggle, over two thousand years of pain and effort. And of Ichigo, doing the impossible again and again and again. “I see.” He thought. “You believe you will recover, so you are?”

“Hmm...well, partly. But not quite. I honestly, truly, believe that I  _ want _ to recover. I truly want to heal, so I can shape Autozam's future with my own hands. So I can be friends with Lantis and Hikaru, and learn from Master Clef. No matter what I need to do, I really want to achieve those things.” Eagle smiled. “That desire is what keeps me going, but it just isn't quite enough.”

“No.” He had similar convictions. That was how he'd fought himself back from the brink so many times. “It isn't.”

Eagle nodded. “I thought you'd probably understand. Master Clef says it doesn't work because, no matter how hard I try to fight it, I still know I'm sick, and nothing can really erase that knowledge. So, even if I truly believe it, I can't cure myself.”

Ukitake swallowed. “Then...how...”

“That's where Lantis and Hikaru come in. And everyone else I suppose.” Eagle smiled, a warm, bright smile. “Hikaru and Lantis really, truly believe I will get better. Even if I cough blood all over her, Hikaru still believes that one day I will be completely healed. Lantis feels the same way. So do Master Clef, and Geo, and Zazu.” He looked at Ukitake. “Do you understand?”

Ukitake shook his head. “Not completely.”

“Even if I can't cure myself, everyone else believes in me. And because of that support, even when I'm feeling my worst, when I can't breathe and I feel like I'm going to die, I'm surrounded by the conviction that I won't. And because that belief is so strong, I'm slowly getting better. And I'll keep getting better, until I'm no longer sick.” Eagle smiled again. “I used to be pretty skeptical, but after this long, even I believe, in my heart, that it's true.”

Ukitake nodded slowly, thinking over the implications. “Because those around you believe you will heal, even when you do not...their will is saving you?”

“Exactly.” Eagle nodded.

Ukitake studied his hands. It seemed like such an impossible thing. And yet, stranger things had happened. A human boy had gone from powerless to captain level in under three months. The world had changed. A child had conquered some of Soul Society's strongest captains. Individuals once considered lost and tainted had been restored and accepted. And all because of one boy's unbending determination and faith in himself and his friends. "Just belief?"

“Just belief. Well, and a bit of will power. As I said, Hikaru and Lantis are both pretty stubborn.” Eagle chuckled.

Ukitake nodded. Shunsui could teach stubborn to a rock, if he chose, and Unohana could put mountains to shame. Even Rukia, for all her shy mannerisms, could be unmovable when she chose.

Without warning, his chest twinged. He gasped, gripping the cloth over his chest and swallowing as heat seemed to swell around him.

“It looks like you're being pulled back.” Eagle was regarding him with a compassionate gaze. “I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. But I do wish you the best of luck, Ukitake.” He blinked. “it appears it's time for me to return as well.” He raised a hand and smiled in farewell. “Take care. Perhaps we'll meet again someday.”

Ukitake nodded. He barely managed to choke out a “Farewell.” Then the heat and the darkness swallowed him up.

**+++++WWW+++++**

“Eagle.” The calm, deep voice pulled him from dreaming. Eagle blinked in the light.

A familiar room was around him, and two familiar shapes beside him. “Lantis. Hikaru.” He managed a weak smile. “So, how long was I unconscious this time?”

“It was just a few days. But Clef said he thought something happened. He couldn't explain it to me, and he wasn't really worried, but Lantis and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Hikaru studied him, her eyes wide and round with concern. “You are okay, aren't you, Eagle?”

“I'm fine.” He closed his eyes, remembering. A pale face and white hair. A man with kind brown eyes, strong and quiet. “I was just in the in-between place again. I met someone there.”

“You met someone? In the world beyond dreams?” Hikaru sounded startled.

“I did. He was quite an interesting person, and he was very kind.” Eagle opened his eyes again and smiled. “It was really rather odd. He had the same illness I did.”

“Oh? Did he have some way to help you?” Hikaru looked hopeful.

“No. Actually, it was more the other way around, I think. I got the impression that he's been sick for a very long time. So I tried to tell him what you and Lantis and the others are doing for me. It wasn't much, but I'd like to think I may have helped him, just a little.”

“That would be good.” Hikaru smiled.

“Be that as it may, you should rest some more.” Lantis put a hand on his shoulder. “Geo will be here tomorrow, and he'll want to see you well.”

“You're right about that.” Eagle settled back against the pillows. “Thank you Lantis. I'm sure I'll sleep just fine.” He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

**+++++WWW+++++**

Ukitake's eyes shot open. He gasped, then choked and coughed. Still coughing, he managed to lever himself onto one elbow, gasping as the fit wracked him.

“Hey, hey, easy now.” Gentle, familiar hands caught him, held him through the worst of the spasm. Then Shunsui leaned him back against his pillows and wiped the blood and sweat from his face. Once he was cleaned up, Shunsui set the cloth aside and put a cup of cool water to his lips, helping him drink. “There. Better?”

Ukitake nodded, breathing in short, quick, light breaths as the pain subsided. He swallowed tentatively, wincing at the pain in his chest, the stickiness of his clothing. “How...long?”

“Couple days. Unohana would've kept you under longer, but I figured you'd start fighting us soon.” Shunsui settled beside him.

“Yeah.” He took an experimentally deeper breath, relaxing when the coughing fit didn't return. He sighed, then closed his eyes. Then he blinked, remembering. A white haired man, with gentle eyes and a kind, friendly smile. A conversation in the dark. He blinked again, then spoke softly. “Shunsui.”

“Yeah. You need more water?” His friend shifted. “Or tea?”

“No.” He hesitated, then levered himself up on one elbow, trying to sit up.

Shunsui caught him. “Hey, hey now. You shouldn't move around too much, Casanova.”

“I know. Please...I would like to sit up for a while.” He wanted to tell Shunsui of the dream he'd had.

“Okay. But if Unohana scolds me, I will tell her it's your fault.” Strong hands pulled him upright, arranging the blankets and pillows around him.

“All right.” Ukitake smiled. He hated feeling weak, but he was grateful for his friends support. “Thank you, Shunsui.”

“Oi, no need.” Shunsui sat back, and eyed him with a critically appraising expression. “You look pretty thoughtful.”

“Yes.” he paused, trying to sort out his words. “Shunsui...”

“Yeah?” His friend regarded him with calm eyes.

“If I told you...that I was going to recover...would you believe me?”

Shunsui blinked, surprise on his face. “What?” he shrugged. “Of course. You always do.”

“No. Not from this attack. If I said...that I would defeat this disease...once and for all...that I would heal, completely...that someday I would never put you through this again...even if it takes a thousand years...would you...believe me?” The words seemed so absurd, he could hardly speak them aloud. But he wanted to know. He forced them out, then met his friend's gaze. “If I said that...”

“Well now, that's a pretty odd question.” Shunsui regarded him thoughtfully. “Why are you asking me this now, Juushirou?”

“I...I had a dream. I was in the darkness, and I met a young man. He had...this same illness. He told me that he was healing, being cured, because his friends believed in him.” Ukitake touched his chest. “It was...a very real dream.”

“Ah. I see.” Shunsui frowned thoughtfully, then pulled the brim of his hat down. “Are you asking me to believe in you?”

“I don't know.” Ukitake frowned. He'd lived with the disease for so long. And yet, he wanted to hope. “I would like to.” He thought a moment longer. “Yes.”

“Then I'll believe in you.” Ukitake blinked. Shunsui smiled at him. “Promise me you're gonna live and heal yourself.” Ukitake nodded. “You've never broken a promise in your life. Not to me at least. So if you tell me you're gonna heal, and heal completely, even if it takes you a year, or ten, or a thousand...I'll believe you.”

“You will? Even if I cough blood on you?”

“Even then, Juushirou.” Shunsui nodded. “Are you going to ask the others?”

Ukitake thought of Eagle Vision, in his dream. “Yes.”

Shunsui nodded. “Okay.” he glanced out the window. “Don't forget to ask Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Ukitake blinked. “Ichigo?” He and the ryoka boy had a nodding, friendly acquaintance, but not much more than that.

“Yeah.” Shunsui smiled grimly. “Ichigo's used to believing in things that are supposed to be impossible. He's used to making them happen. And he's strong. He'll support you until the rest of us can catch up with you.” He met Ukitake's gaze. “Even if you can't support yourself, Juushirou, if you tell Ichigo, he'll help hold you up.”

That too, had been something Eagle had said. That he could count on his friends to hold him up, even when he couldn't believe in himself. “Yes.”

“Good. In that case.” Shunsui caught his shoulder and shoved him gently back into the pillows. “If you're gonna heal yourself, you need a lot of rest, Ukitake. So, for now, you sleep, and I'll sit here and believe in the miracles of willpower and crazy dreams.”

“Yes.” He let Shunsui push him down. His mind felt tired and yet...he felt as if he'd won something, or begun something important. He sighed and allowed himself to slip into dreams once more.

**One year later:**

Ukitake looked around, and smiled.

He was in the darkness again. But it didn't bother him. He knew that Retsu had knocked him out, and why. Besides, he was still hoping to meet someone here.

A point of light caught his eye, and he hastened toward it, hopeful. Moments later, it resolved into a familiar figure. Ukitake smiled. “Eagle.”

The young man smiled back, his face lighting up with joy. “You know, I'd kind of hoped I'd get to meet you again someday, Ukitake.”

“Juushirou is fine.” He smiled. “You're well?”

“Actually, I'm quite well. I was declared officially cured six months ago.” Eagle grinned ruefully. “Unfortunately, I seem to have overdone it a little in my magic practice, and knocked myself out again. Master Clef keeps warning me, but I'm afraid I'm rather impatient. After all, I'm learning how to save Autozam.”

“That is excellent.” Ukitake smiled. “But be careful not to strain yourself too hard.”

“I'll try.” Eagle looked at him. “And you? How have you been faring?”

“Well.” Ukitake smiled. “Since we spoke...I have recovered five percent of my lung capacity. This past year, I've had only two major attacks.” He smiled. “Retsu put me to sleep so she could do some monitoring and repair work. She said that trying to heal is a strain on my energy, and she wants to be sure I don't overdo it.”

“So I take it you're recovering then?” Eagle smiled.

“I am.” Ukitake faced his companion. “I wanted to thank you. Because of what you told me....” He paused. “It will be a long time, before I am completely well. And it is very difficult. But, little by little, I am improving. And I thought it was impossible, before I met you. So thank you.”

“You're quite welcome, I'm sure.” Eagle smiled. “To be honest, I'm glad I was able to help you.” he blinked. “It looks like it's time for me to return. Master Clef probably wants to give me a lecture.”

Ukitake nodded. “Take care of yourself.”

“You as well.” Eagle smiled. “I wish you the best of luck, Juushirou Ukitake.”

“And I, you, Eagle Vision.” Ukitake smiled as the slender figure vanished into the black. Then a familiar feeling took hold of him, and he turned back, letting himself fall toward consciousness once more.

After so long...there was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brain-child of my last round with pneumonia. Binge-watching anime, including Bleach and Magic Knights. Noticed the two characters, who I REALLY sympathized with. And thus this little plot bunny was hatched...


End file.
